Patience
by Blue and Green Converse
Summary: Bruce Banner est le dernier à s'installer dans la nouvelle Tour Avengers de Tony, et celui est impatient, mais pourquoi donc ? Et si c'était Tony qui ce faisait prendre à son propre jeu ? Bruce à plus d'un tour dans sa poche pour faire tourner Tony en bourrique.
1. Chapter 1

Patience

Hey hey hey ! Voici une petite fic sur le couple de Bruce et Tony, c'est ma première fic donc excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes :S En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je suis ouverte à toutes propositions si vous avez des idées pour des pairing et des couples ! Vous pouvez aussi faire des review si le cœur vous en dit ! ^w^ En tout cas voici le premier chapitre de l'histoire. Kiss !

* * *

Chapite 1 : **L'arrivée**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Courir de droite à gauche le fatiguait de plus en plus, ce n'étais plus de son age se disait-il. Mais lorsque l'on est le génie philanthrope play boy et milliardaire le plus connu au monde on ne le montre pas ! Alors il continuait sa routine qui passait par des photos pour magazine, interview et autre batifolage de ce genre. Et tout ceci quand il n'était pas en train de sauver le monde, car oui quand on est Iron Man, on vole au secoure de la veuve et l'orphelin. Bien entendu il n'était pas seul, entouré de ses amis Avengers, il se sentait rassuré et en sécurité, mais ça bien sur, il ne l'aurait jamais dit, préférant cacher son affection pour ses amis en leurs lançant des piques sarcastiques et autres joyeusetés.

Peu après l'épisode des Chitauris, Tony avait refait la façade de sa Tour Stark changeant celle-ci en Tour Avengers, il avait aussi invité les autres Avengers à y demeurer. Les premiers à avoir répondu à ladite invitation n'était qu'autre que les deux espions aussi mystérieux qu'inséparables, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff. Tony avait trouvé en Clint un très bon partenaire en ce qui concernait les joutes verbales, ce qui fatiguait énormément Natasha, qui finissait toujours par annoncer avec une voix très douce que si ils continuaient, elles les mettrait à terre et les tueraient lentement mais sûrement, ce qui achevait les deux garçons de continuer leurs combat verbal. Malheureusement, les agent du Shield partaient fréquemment en missions ce qui faisait que leurs visites étaient assez irrégulières pour le plus grand malheur de notre génie.

Le deuxième à avoir accepté la proposition de Tony était Steve Rogers, pourfendeur de l 'Amérique et héros de celle-ci, avait pourtant hérité du titre de meilleur ennemi auprès de Tony, en effet ces deux là avaient une nature totalement différente et opposée ce qui ce révélaient être un très bon sujet de « conversations » lorsque que les deux hommes n'étaient pas d'accord, ce qui arrivaient en moyenne pratiquement tout le temps quand l'un ouvrait la bouche pour s'adresser à l'autre, ce qui avait valu le surnom de vieux couple de marié par un Clint hilare. Mais par de là les disputes à répétition, l'amitié restait tout de même forte.

Le suivant à être venu s'installer à la Tour Avengers arborait une fière chevelure blonde et possédait le titre de Dieu de la Foudre, aussi nommé Thor, ce qui est beaucoup plus facile à retenir. Sa présence et son sens de l'amitié semblait avoir été multiplié par mille, tant il était envahissant et tactile avec tous, mais cela ne dérangeait aucunement Tony qui s'amusait souvent avec lui à savoir qui boirait le plus, mais apparemment le dieu était insensible à l'alcool, et Tony finissait toujours par rouler par terre, sous les rires de Thor. Celui-ci partait régulièrement pour Asgard ou voir sa donzelle donc c'était souvent éprouvant quand celui-si revenait à la Tour amenant avec lui un orage aussi puissant que bruyant.

Le dernier à avoir répondu à la missive de Tony s'avérait être l'imminent Docteur Bruce Banner, spécialiste en rayon Gamma et hébergeant le Hulk suite à une malheureuse expérience. Ce dernier, contrastait avec le génie, tant il était calme et reposé, contrairement à Tony qui était une bombe d 'énergie et qui ne tenait pas en place plus de deux minutes. Bruce préférait la tranquillité à l'agitation, au grand dam de Tony qui ne cherchait que la bonne occasion de sortir ce petit géant vert de son cocon. Mais ils s'accordaient parfaitement bien sur un point :la science et tout ce que cela entraîne. C'est la que Bruce prenait Tony au piège et l'enfermait avec lui dans une bulle d'intelligence qui ne semblait pas déplaire à tout les deux.

* * *

Tony avait été impatient, autant pour les autres il savait qu'ils viendraient, autant pour Lui il n'était pas sur. Il est vrai que la personne de Bruce Banner était difficile à cerner, il était si calme et discret mais imposant et carré en sa présence. Cela intriguait Tony, d'ailleurs il était un des seul à ne pas être effrayé par l'Autre, simplement car il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec Bruce et que même si il perdait son contrôle, jamais Bruce ne partirait. Il fallait juste qu'il reprenne confiance en lui pensait Tony, et qu'il se décoince, mais ça il en faisait son affaire. C'est pour cela qu'il espérait son arrivée arrivée. Quand la voix de Jarvis avait annoncée que le Docteur Bruce Banner attendait dans le hall, Tony s'était rué dans les couloirs et avait foncé en direction du hall. Il s'était arrêté quelque mettre avant et s'était masqué d'un masque indifférent pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait observé quelque seconde Bruce avant de se faire entendre. Le docteur était en train d'observer les lieux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Ces boucles indisciplinées avaient légèrement poussées et il étaient vêtu d'une de ses fidèle chemise ainsi qu'un simple jean, un long manteau reposait sur ses épaules, il avait un style tout a fait banale, mais possédait tout de même une beauté calme et douce, elle n'agressait pas les yeux, elle était seulement reposante. Ce fut le sourire léger mais sincère qui tira Tony de ses pensées, il lui proposait sa main, main que Tony serra vigoureusement.

\- Et bien je ne t'attendais plus mon cher Banner ! S'exclama Tony tout en l'invitant à le suivre.

-Tu sais j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu et puis tu ne trouve pas cela un peu exagéré alors que cela ne fais que quatre jour que tu m'a envoyé cette invitation. Expliqua Bruce avec le même sourire malicieux qui ornait ses lèvres.

Même de dos, Tony devinait le sourire de Bruce. Cela le fit sourire également, il aimait amuser les gens, mais plus encore quand il s'agissait de l'impassible Bruce. Tony parcourait aisément les couloirs avec un Bruce sur les talons, il lui montrait les différentes et principales salles de la Tour, ils croisèrent également un Captain America au cheveux ébouriffés et toujours en pyjama qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine en quête de café.

Docteur Banner ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! Lança Steve en voyant Bruce accompagné de Tony

Je suis heureux également de vous revoir Steve. Répondis Bruce en serrant la main que lui tendait Steve.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes sous le regards d'un Tony de plus en plus impatient et qui n'aimais pas tellement être mis de côté.

-Bon et bien je crois que je vais devoir vous enlever Bruce avant que vous nous le plongiez dans un sommeil éternel avec vos discussions tellement palpitantes ! Railla Tony à l'encontre de Steve.

-Je ne crois pas que l'on vous ai demandé quoi que ce soit Stark. Gronda Steves en plongeant ses yeux perçant dans ceux de Tony.

Bruce observait le duel aussi bien verbal que visuel entre Tony et Steve. Il laissa échapper un discret petit sourire en entendant les piques que se lançaient les deux protagonistes. Le combat ne s'arrêtant pas, Bruce décida d'intervenir en prétextant le fait que ses bagages commençaient à être lourd, alors Tony repartis mais sans quitter des yeux Steve et lui disait de façon muette qu'ils reprendraient plus tard. Lorsque que Steve fut hors de sa vue, il continua à indiquer et à entrer dans des salles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, Bruce était charmé par ces salles mais surtout une en particulière, il s'agissait du laboratoire, Tony lui avait aménagé un endroit exprès pour lui, Bruce s'était confondus en remerciement et Tony n'avait pas répondus, il était toujours gêne lorsque l'on le remerciait. Après avoir visité le laboratoire de fond en comble sous les yeux émerveillé de Bruce, Tony l'avait mené jusqu'à sa chambre, en parfait gentlman, le génie lui avait ouvert la porte et avait exécuté une pirouette sous les yeux rieurs de son invité. Yeux qui s'était légèrement écarquillé tant la chambre était vaste et lumineuse, il n'était pas habitué à autant de luxe. Un petit salon était adossé à la cloison du mur de la chambre et sur la droite du salon se trouvait une salle de bain de taille bien plus qu'acceptable et agréable, l'ensemble était fondu dans un ton taupe, reposant comme la personne qui habiterait bientôt ces lieux.

Tony observait avec un sourire en coin le visage du docteur empreint de joie qu'il arrivait difficilement à dissimuler. Les orbes marrons de Bruce fixèrent alors les orbes ébènes de Tony, les yeux de Bruce brillaient, et il afficha un assez larges sourire qui ravi Tony.

\- Je te remercie pour tout Tony. Engagea Bruce, gardant son sourire

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mon Brucie ! Enchaîna Tony en esquissant d'extravagant gestes.

Bruce ria légèrement et Tony afficha son plus beau sourire en sa direction. Il laissa son invité seul afin que celui-ci puisse s'installer tranquillement. Bruce défit ses bagages avec le même sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, puis ils s'avança vers l'immense panorama qui surplombait le salon et en observant la ville, Bruce émit la réflexion qu'il se sentait enfin chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur:  Voici le deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Qu'ils soient bon ou négatifs, je prends tout !;)

* * *

Chapitre deux : **Observation**

Tony réfléchissait, ses pensées ne cessait de tourner en boucles dans son esprit. Bien entendu, celles-ci ce tournaient exclusivement vers un dénommé docteur Banner, en effet cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était installé à la Tour, et il ne l'avait presque pas aperçu, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'occasion qui manquait. Tony avait beau scruter son arrivée lors des repas, celui-ci ne venait jamais et ne cessait de travailler toujours et encore dans son laboratoire, d'ailleurs le génie ce demandait bien sur quoi il pouvait bien travailler. Mais la n'est pas la question, la question était pourquoi Bruce l'évitait-il autant ? Sa dernière rencontre avec lui remontait au jour suivant de son arrivée. Et encore, il lui avait adressé un salut rapide avant de s'engouffrer dans le laboratoire.

Tony essaya de se reconcentrer sur sa nouvelle armure mais ce fut de courte durée car le visage de Bruce s'imposa rapidement, et ce fut un Tony grondant qui en ressorti. En effet il aimait que l'on le regarde , qu'on s'intéresse à lui et le fait que Bruce l'évite blessait son ego démesuré. C'était décidé ! Il allait faire sortir le rat de laboratoire qu'était Bruce et par la force s'il le fallait, ce que Tony Stark, Tony Stark l'obtenait ! Avec un grand sourire carnassier, Tony commença à élaborer un plan. Il commencerait par l'observation, Bruce serait comme sa proie, lui serait le serpent et Bruce la souris, mais il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après cette réflexion, le génie esquissa un sourire encore plus grand et ce replongea dans le prototype de sa nouvelle armure, laissant pour l'instant de côté ses plans concernant Bruce.

* * *

Il fallait que cela marche, ce fut la seule pensée qui émergea du brillant cerveau de Bruce. Celui-ci était en train de se battre avec des calculs plus compliqué les uns que les autres et qui apparemment ne donnait rien si on en constatait à la mine fatiguée et les soupirs que laissait entendre Bruce. Il faisait les cent pas dans le laboratoire et fronçait les sourcils, signe de concentration intense, parfois il se penchait en avant pour observer d'un œil attentif quelque chose à travers le verre d'un microscope et la plupart du temps il s'asseyait et reprenait ses calculs d'un air encore plus concentré que le précédent.

Il lui arrivait de se perdre dans ses pensées et de repenser à certaine chose, comme par exemple les sentiments qu'il ressentait quand le Hulk ressortait, il se sentait tellement seul et enfermé, mais il percevait ce que le Hulk faisait ou ressentait, quand Hulk touché, il était touché également. Quand Hulk reprennait le dessus il avait l'impression d'être dans un coin de la tête de l'Autre, en fin de compte, peut être que Tony avait raison, sans doute ne faisait t-il qu'un avec l'Autre ? Mais ça Bruce ne pouvait pas le supporter, Hulk ne devait pas exister, il n'avait fait que trop de victime, même en défendant la bonne cause, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son homologue, il n'arriverais jamais à le contrôler totalement et il souhaitait simplement retrouver une vie simple, sans surveiller quoi que ce soit, être simplement lui.

Étant conscient qu'il divaguait, il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses penser et remettre le nez dans ses calculs, mais un grondement provenant de son ventre l'en dissuada, alors Bruce se rappela que cela devait faire bien des heures qu'il n'avait pas manger quelque chose à en juger le bleu canard du ciel qui surplombait maintenant la ville. Il se leva donc et s'étira quelque seconde avant de se diriger vers la porte et de refermer celle-ci le plus doucement possible. Il poursuivi sa route adoptant une démarche silencieuse et discrète.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il pris directement d'assaut le frigidaire et se confectionna un repas léger qui se résumais par un sandwich jambon-beurre. Après ce repas fructueux, il se pris le reste de café qu'il avait mis à réchauffer, ainsi que sa tasse et repartis de la cuisine avec la même démarche silencieuse et refis le chemin inverse jusqu'au laboratoire.

Tout en se rapprochant du lieux, il entendis des sons à peine perceptible émanant de celui-ci. Bruce fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'avança prudemment du laboratoire tenant toujours sa tasse à la main. Quand il fut devant la porte, il constata qu'elle était entre ouverte et que quelqu'un s'affairait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il regarda discrètement par l'interstice et observa les fait et geste de l'intrus. Son cœur fit un bon de soulagement quand il vu que ce n'était autre que l'hôte de ses lieux qui était à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Il parcouru des yeux sa silhouette qui était penchée vers ses feuilles de calculs, il était rare de voir Tony Stark à l'arrêt tellement celui-ci était semblable à une sauterelle bourrée d'énergie, Tony avait posée ses deux mains au coté de la feuille qu'il était en train de lire. Bruce se surpris à sourire en le voyant ainsi, même si il ne pouvait le voir que de dos, il devinait la mine qu'il devait faire.

\- Bonté divine, mais qu'est ce qui peut bien te passer par la tête... Souffla Tony

Malgré le fait que Tony est murmuré cette phrase, elle parvint tout de même aux oreilles de Bruce qui ne pu retenir un petit sourire mutin. Ah si Tony savait ! Mais pour l'instant le docteur se demandait plutôt pourquoi le génie était venu fouiller dans son laboratoire et à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, cela l'intriguait, de plus Tony était en tenu de tout les jours, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à veiller aussi tard. Donc il poussa tranquillement et doucement la porte, posa sa tasse sur une table sans le moindre bruit et s'approcha de Tony silencieusement. Quand il fut assez proche de lui, il attendit la réaction de Tony, mais elle ne vint pas alors il prit la décision de jouer la carte de la surprise et rapprocha ses lèvre de l'oreille de Tony.

\- Et moi je voudrais bien savoir ce qui te passe par la tête pour venir me visiter aussi tard. Murmura Bruce de sa voix calme.

Seul un frisson lui répondis, et un autre sourire orna ses lèvres. Il avait gagné.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur: Et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre ! En tout cs n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews je ne mange pas ! ( Quoi que...)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **Jeu risqué**

Tony l'avait observé, il était venu dans son laboratoire et il avait vu, et avait été vaincu, et ce, par la seule puissance d'une douce voix grave caressant son oreille. Bien entendu il avait frissonné, qui ne l'aurait pas fait à sa place? Et qui aurait pu prévoir que Monsieur Je-suis-coincé ne l'était pas autant finalement ? Il pouvait sentir son sourire toujours contre son oreille. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et ses pensées se bousculait en temps records dans son esprit. Ne pas se laisser aller, c'était trop facile. Le génie esquissa alors un demi-sourire et se tourna finalement d'un bloc vers Bruce, ne laissant paraître sur son visage qu'un sentiment narquois, effaçant tout les troubles qui l'avait assaillit.

\- Hélas ! Je crains ne rien pouvoir te révéler mon cher Brucie. Débita Tony, accentuant son sourire.

Un des sourcil relevé de Bruce lui répondit, mais une lueur amusée traversa un instant les orbes marrons du doc'. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Tony, qui ne fis qu'en rajouter.

\- Et bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Pourtant tu avais l'air de bien aimer t'en servir tout à l'heure. Tu sais tu aurais fait flancher n'importe qu'elle fille avec une voix comme ça ! Dommage que j'en sois pas une hein ?

Bruce le regarda avec des yeux ronds et l'air totalement ébahis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En voyant sa réaction, Tony ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Bruce secoua légèrement la tête et pinça l'arête de son nez en signe de désespoir face aux idioties que pouvait sortir le génie, et ce n'est pas ça qui manquait.

\- Bref... En tout cas cela ne réponds toujours pas à ma question Tony. Murmura Bruce en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Tony le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne quittant pas son petit air impertinent et sépara les derniers centimètres entre lui et Bruce pour souffler tout contre son oreille de la même manière que Bruce avait fait pour lui

\- Je te l'ai dit, C'est un secret...

Il n'oublia pas, par ailleurs, de se coller négligemment contre le corps du physicien avant de s 'éclipser tel un chat et de repartir sans autre forme de procès, laissant un Bruce perplexe, troublé mais qui ne tarda pas à se reprendre en affichant un rictus joueur.

Quand il fut temps de rejoindre un lit accueillant, il ne cessa de visualiser la conversation dans son esprit et ce, même dans ses rêves. De son côté Tony ne dormait toujours pas, il réfléchissait sur son entrevue avec Bruce. Il esquissa un sourire déterminé et jugea qu'il était temps de passer au chose sérieuses .

* * *

Le lendemain tout les occupants de la Tour s'étaient éveillés pour une nouvelle journée de pur repos. Par le plus grands des hasard, tous étaient présent dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, et les incessantes disputes de Steve et de Tony rythmaient le calme de la matinée.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis plus un petit garçon comme toi Rogers. Lança Tony d'un air désintéressé

\- A en croire votre maturité, ce n'est que la stricte vérité Stark. Railla Steve

\- Tu est peut-être le plus vieux d'entre nous, mais au moins, du haut de ma gaminerie, j'ai déjà mis plusieurs filles dans mon lit, et je ne suis plus puceau moi au moins. Argumenta Stark en esquissant un sourire provocateur en direction de Steve

\- STARK! Crée Steve

Le rouge qui couvrait l'intégralité du visage de Captain America, provoqua l'hilarité générale, en particulier le rire de Thor, qui se détachait des autres, tant il était puissant.

\- Tu sais, Je te conseillerais de le faire avec Tony, c'est un expert ! Glissa Clint à Steve

Steve devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ce contenta d'émettre un grognement bougon.

\- Je suis sur que ami Stark est très bon amant ! Renchéris Thor

Bruce afficha un léger sourire en entendant toutes les bêtises que sortaient ses amis mais ne leva cependant pas les yeux, en revanche il senti parfaitement bien la main de Tony frôler le bas de son dos alors que celui-ci se leva pour se préparer un second café. Cette innocente caresse provoqua cependant un délicieux frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentis son corps s'échauffer, mais ne laissa rien paraître et s'obligea à garder la tête froide en évacuant toute ses pensées malvenues.

\- Merci d'insister, mais je préfère encore le faire avec un bœuf. Grommela Steve, le rouge tintant encore ses joues

\- Rooooh je suis sûr que tu meurt d'envie de goûter à mon corps d'apollon, mais pardonne-moi chérie, je me dois d'en l'obligation de décliner ton invitation pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Intervint Tony avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres

\- Tient, tient, tient... Le grand play-boy cacherait-il des choses ? Déclara Natasha en se tournant vers Tony

\- Toujours aussi perspicace ma chère Natasha, mais c'est un secret. Fit Tony en lui adressant un clin d'œil

\- Tu sais très bien que je le saurais un jour, et si tu ne me le dis pas, je te torturais jusqu'à ce que tu me le dise et je n'aurais aucune pitié. Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Tu me brise le cœur ! S'offusqua faussement Tony

Natasha laissa échapper un léger rire, puis ce tourna vers on coéquipier pour discuter à voix basse avec lui. Clint pouffa légèrement et il chuchotèrent ainsi tout le long du repas laissant de temps à autres de petits rires.

Pendants ce temps la Tony avait tourné la tête vers Bruce qui se concentrait sur un article de journal. Tony l'observa et se rendis compte que jamais personne ne l'avait fait réfléchir autant depuis fort longtemps. Bruce avait mit à bas ses plans, lui avait tendu un piège et lui était tombé dedans comme une fleur, heureusement que le grand Stark avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il afficha un sourire prédateur au même moment ou Bruce levait les yeux vers lui, celui-ci ne détourna pas les yeux, il lui offrit même un assez large sourire. Ce qui troubla Tony et le mis en colère contre lui même.

Il quitta la table avec sa tasse de café à la main sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna Clint en premier

\- Je sais pas mais c'est étrange. Répondit Steve en fronçant les sourcils

\- Peut-être que ami Stark est fatigué par ses recherches ? Proposa innocemment Thor

\- Laissez-le, je suis sûre qu'on ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps à le découvrir... Lança Natasha un sourire énigmatique plaqué aux lèvres

Seul Bruce resta silencieux, il le savait qu'il était la cause du trouble de Tony mais il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Tony était tellement complexe et il avait parfois du mal à le saisir, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal, il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi il agissait comme ça en présence du génie, c'est comme si c'était devenu une habitude, une chose naturelle de s'attiser, mais s'en était devenu un jeu risqué. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses propres sentiments. Bruce soupira, il fallait qu'il face quelque chose ou il allait tourner fou. Il se leva donc et parti en direction de l'atelier de Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : Voici le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)

 _ **Holyblue**_ : Tout d'abord merci pour ta gentille review, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie le début , et j'espère que les chapitres suivant te plairont tout autant et te donnerons envie de continuer à lire cette fic. Et puis tu as raison c'est vrai que ce pairing n'est pas courant, ce qui m'encourage à les valoriser, j'aime les couples assez rares. En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne journée/bonne soirée et je te remercie encore pour ton avis ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Confrontés**

Tony s'enferma dans son atelier, intimant l'ordre à Jarvis de ne pas laisser quiconque passer cette porte, et aucune excuses ne serait valable pour rentrer. Il fit les cents pas en se maudissant d'être impulsif, maintenant ses amis devaient s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Amis »... Ce mot sonnait étrangement dans son esprit, lui qui avaient été tant habitué à faire équipe à part et qui n'avait été entouré que par des personnes plus hypocrites les unes que les autres, il avait eu du mal à s'adapter au travail d'équipe mais Tony avait trouvé en chacun de ses coéquipier une personnalité hors norme et qu'il avait su apprécier, avec leur passé, leur humour et toute ses petites choses qui constitue un caractère propre à chaque personnes.

Et parmi le regard observateur de Natasha, la maniaquerie de Captain, l'humour douteux de Oeil de Faucon et la discrétion de Bruce, Tony s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes qui pèse parfois sur le cœur que si il formait une équipe, autant se soutenir et se serrer les coudes, maintenant il savait pourquoi tant de personnes cherchait le réconfort chez un ami, car sans ça, les barrières que l'on se forge, finisse toujours par tomber et qu'il n'y à personne pour nous rattraper lors de la chute. C'est pourquoi il accordait volontiers son âme et son cœur à ces héros de la Nation qui lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas expliquer la raison de son état à ses camarades, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de diviser le groupe par sa faute, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, de plus il savait pertinemment que Bruce était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il méritait bien mieux que ce soit homme ou femme.

Un sourire sans joie vint orner les lèvres de Tony. Il avait enfin compris d'où venait ce sentiment qui lui tordait le ventre lorsque Bruce lui adressait un de ses sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, ou encore quand le physicien effleurait innocemment ses doigts. Il soupira, il avait l'impression de réagir comme un jeune homme qui tombe amoureux pour la première fois, à la différence qu'il était adulte et censé être responsable, mais ses sentiments lui ont échapper et son cœur ce retrouvait maintenant enchaîné à Bruce.

Si seulement le physicien avait ignoré son petit jeu, mais au contraire, il lui avait rendu la pareille, il avait foncé dedans tête baissée et maintenant c'était Bruce qui l'avait prisonnier, il s'était fait piégé par son propre jeu. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux, malgré le cerveau brillant qu'il possédait, il n'en restait pas moins un idiot pour autant. Il se mit à se demander pourquoi Bruce et pas un autre ? Réellement en réfléchissant bien il n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé par le sexe masculin et Bruce avait la fâcheuse manie d'avoir ce petit quelque chose qui le fascinait, était-ce la façon dont il était lorsqu'il était concentré ? Le tic nerveux qui le faisait s'entremêler ses doigts dans un geste discret ? Ou bien alors ce regard d'un ébène profond qui brillait intensément lorsque quelque chose semblait l'intéresser ?

Tony posa son front contre la surface froide de la table et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il était atteint par la maladie la plus répandue et la plus mortelle du globe. Malheureusement il lui faudrait se départir de ses sentiments pour le bien de tous, il n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux et ne souhaitait pas perdre sa précieuse amitié avec Bruce.

Il entendit la voix de Jarvis refuser l'accès de son atelier à quelqu'un, il savait pertinemment que cette personne n'était autre que Bruce, il en avait l'intuition.

Il fut un peu déçut que le physicien n'insiste pas d'avantage pour entrer. Mais bon il le valait mieux, au moins il pourrait réfléchir un peu à sa situation et inventer en même temps un mensonge plausible pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté la table aussi vite. Il se voyait mal arriver devant l'équipe et annoncer avec un grand sourire « J'aime Bruce de tout mon être et je veux fonder un couple avec lui ». Car de un il ne savait pas qu'elles réaction il récolterait, et de deux, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard désolé de Bruce et sa mine contrite, il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait beau être le Grand Tony Stark, il sait qu'il surmonterait sans doute jamais cette épreuve.

\- Tu me semble plongé dans une grande réflexion Tony. Intervint une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Tony ouvra grand les yeux et se retourna d'un bloc pour faire fasse à la personne présente dans la pièce. Adossé contre un bureaux, les bras croisés sur son torse, Bruce le regardait avec son air serein empreint sur le visage.

Tony remarqua que ses cheveux étaient plus décoiffés que d'habitude et que sa chemise semblait froissée. Le génie restait interdit devant le physicien, comment il avait fait ? Bruce était... Il ne trouvait même pas de mot pour expliquer la situation plus qu'étrange qui planait dans l'atelier. Tony se retrouva assailli par tous les sentiment dont il disposaient en ce moment même, passant de la colère à l'admiration ou encore du soulagement à de la tristesse mais celle qui persistait était tout de même la honte, il avait honte d'être confronté tel un petit garçon fasse à l'homme qu'il aimait, si droit, si calme. Le génie ne savait même plus quoi répondre tant tout était brouillé et confus dans son esprit.

\- Et bien Tony, je t'ai connu plus loquace. Rappela Bruce en ne cessant de fixer Tony.

Tony soupira et Bruce esquissa un léger sourire de victoire. Il devait savoir.

* * *

\- Je regrette, je ne suis pas autorisé à accéder à votre requête Docteur Banner. Informa Jarvis

\- Bien, au moins j'aurais essayé. Soupira le docteur en question

Bruce reparti donc bredouille, et il n'appréciait pas du tout ça. Il fronça ses sourcils tout en réfléchissant, il connaissait les sautes d'humeur de Tony mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le génie fuir quelque chose, qui de plus est, s'avérait n'être autres que des sentiments. Bruce savait que Tony devait être effrayé pour agir de la sorte, mais cela prouvait sans aucuns doutes que ces sentiments en question ne pouvait n'être que sincère, autrement pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Lui même avait peur, peur de se tromper, si cela se trouvait, il se trompait totalement, mais en même temps le regard sans équivoque que lui avait lancé Natasha le persuada qu'il ne s'agissait que de la vérité.

Le physicien soupira et passa une main sur son visage avant de pincer l'arrête de son nez tout en fermant les yeux. Maintenant qu'il savait à peu près quel était le lien du trouble de Tony, il devait agir. Il repensa au dernier moment ou Tony avait posé ses yeux sur lui et ou le physicien avait offert un sourire sincère, Bruce avait été heureux d'être de nouveaux le centre d'attention de Tony, surtout avec le regard attisant qu'il lui avait lancé.

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait été jaloux de ses amis, il s'était contenté de baisser les yeux sur son journal, les sourcils froncés comme lorsqu'il était concentré, à la différence qu'ils étaient à ce moment là froncés de colère, il avait senti l'Autre gronder à l'intérieur de son esprit, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se manifester, reprenant son self-control. Il avait l'impression de divaguer, lui, homme rationnel et habitué à à peu près tout, sauf qu'il n'avait prévu la tornade sentiments qui avait pris son cœur et son esprit de force, ne lui laissant pas le temps de préparer ses défenses contres ce genre de douce attaques, l'Amour avait tout simplement fait fondre ses dernières barrière et ces états d'âmes avaient complètement changées. Il s'était prêté au jeu de Tony, et la plupart du temps, leurs conversations restaient en suspend, ne cherchant pas de réponse spéciale, elles étaient majoritairement maladroites, mais le Docteur ne pouvait que les apprécier et les attendre avec toujours plus d'impatiente, bien sûr il gardait son masque calme, mais son esprit bouillonnait et lui criait d'emmener Tony sur le champs et de le garder pour lui seul. Ses pensées faisait frissonner tout son corps, et il s'était efforcé de garder un visage serein.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, un seul obstacle lui avait fait résister l'Autre. Ce Hulk qui menaçait de sortir à n'importe quel moment lors de ses colères, il ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une relation, il pourrait blesser Tony sans en être conscient et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Hulk lui empoisonnait la vie, tout ses souci émanait de lui et restait ancré dans son âme, mais il devait tout de même admettre que c'est grâce à lui qu'il rencontra Tony. Tony cette flèche vivante, au cerveau aussi brillant que rapide sans oublier ce sourire provoquant qui ne ornait souvent ses lèvres ainsi que ses yeux profond où une lueur de malice semblait s'être mêlé à l'iris chocolat du génie, en bref Bruce avait la forte impression d'être tombé sous son charme le premier jour de leur rencontre sans s'en rendre compte, il avait tout simplement cru à de l'admiration pour cet homme hors norme, mais son aménagement à la Tour de Tony lui confirmait ce qu'il avait longtemps repoussé, et c'est en quelques semaines qu'il s'étaient rendu à l'évidence, il n'y pouvait plus rien.

Tout en laissant ses pensées prendre le dessus sur le reste de raisonnable qui lui restait, il eu une idée, certes folle mais à tenter tout de même. Il rebroussa chemin et ouvrit la porte de la salle se situant à coté de l'atelier de Tony et referma en observant la fenêtre, il se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit, il passa la tête pour calculer la hauteur et la rerentra bien vite en constatant la hauteur vertigineuse qui lui faisait face. Puis il pris son courage à deux mains et posa un premier pieds sur la bordure de la fenêtre, ensuite le deuxième, en s'efforçant de regarder devant lui et de agripper pour ne pas tomber. Il évolua lentement mais sûrement vers la fenêtre de l'atelier, ne prêtant pas attention au vent qui lui giflait le visage. Une peur soudaine le pris quand il rata de quelque millimètre la bordure de fenêtre, mais il respira et expira lentement avant de reprendre son ascension. Il était fou, mais avait-il le choix ? Si Tony ne voulait pas venir à lui, alors c'était lui qui allait venir à Tony, il fallait juste veiller à ne pas faire sortir Hulk, c'est pourquoi il se concentra uniquement sur son objectif. Quand il arriva enfin devant la fenêtre, il observa quelque seconde Tony qui semblait avoir la tête entre les bras, cela inquiéta quelque peu Bruce qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Tony en position de faiblesse. Par chance la vitre qui donnait sur l'atelier était ouverte, il est vrai que la chaleur de l'été approchant, la climatisation ne devait plus suffire pour se rafraîchir, de plus la chaleur dégagée des machines utilisées dans l'atelier devaient être insupportable. Il se glissa donc sans faire de bruit dans la pièce et repris silencieusement son souffle pour ne pas interrompre la méditation du génie.

Bruce s'avança de quelque pas et s'adossa à un bureau tout en le regardant. Il était beau, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire, un dos finement musclé et des avant bras robuste, les cheveux noir parfaitement bien proportionné lui saillait à ravir, il n'y avait rien à dire. Le physicien décida d'annoncer sa présence auprès du génie. Il vit alors Tony se raidir et se retourner violemment, son visage exprimait toute sa surprise et ses yeux grand ouvert le scannait et se baladait d'un endroit à un autre de son corps. Bruce eu la surprise de voir de multiple sentiments apparaître successivement sur son visage, il reconnu particulièrement la colère et la honte, en effet, ses yeux envoyait des éclairs et ses lèvres se pincèrent ce qui eu pour effet de resserrer sa mâchoire, mais la seconde d'après ses lèvres formèrent un rictus confus et ses yeux se baisèrent légèrement.

N'ayant pas de réponse il décida de faire un trait d'ironie, comme il avait souvent entendu Tony le faire. Il vit Tony fermer brièvement les yeux et laisser un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il esquissa un sourire et s'avança jusqu'à se tenir devant lui avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir en face de lui puis il croisa ses doigts entre eux et fixa Tony d'un regard qui ne permettait rien d'autre que la coopération. Bruce se pencha légèrement vers Tony et proposa de son éternelle voix posée.

\- Ne croit-tu pas qu'il est temps de parler ?


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Zouuu le cinquième chapitre ! bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Mero:**_ Tes reviews m'ont apportées beaucoups de conseils utiles et je vais essayer de les suivres correctement, et je suis mais désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et tout les accords et autres j'ai honte de moi ( que Thor me foudroie de son éclair ! ). Je suis une bille finie en français. Je suis sur que c'est un complot ! Nan sérieusement ça m'embête vraiment parce que je deteste faire des fautes ça m'énerve ! et merci énormément pour tes compliments, ça m'encourage à continuer :) et j'espère de tout coeur que la suite te va plaire ! ;) Bisous !

 _ **Holyblue:**_ Tant de compliments ! Je vais finir par rougir ! Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise ;) ça me donne du peps pour continuer à rédiger rapidement et à trouver pleins d'idées pour notre cher couple ! Et Tony et Bruce sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! C'est vrai que j'ai adorer écrire cette partie du chapitre, je trouvait ça badass et puis cela montre bien à quel point Bruce tient beaucoups à Tony ! Sur ce je te fait de gros poutou en esperent que la suite te plaise ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **Contact**

Tony était admiratif et bouche bée devant cet homme qui s'imposait rien qu'en étant présent dans la pièce. Bruce avait de lui faire perdre tout ces moyens, malheureusement le ton qu'il avait employé était intransigeant. Le génie se redressa donc un peu plus sur son siège et plongea ses orbes ébènes dans celles chocolat du physicien. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air calme comme à son habitude, mais un autre sentiment empreignait ses traits. Tony ne su pas vraiment si il s'agissait d'inquiétude ou tout simplement de la peur, mais cela rassura cependant le génie le physicien se souciait de lui.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir la politesse de frapper au carreau avant de renter comme un voleur, ça ne te ressemble pas mon cher Bruce. Ironisa Tony

Tony vit le physicien esquisser un sourire malgré lui. Il devait être rassuré par le fait que Tony fasse de l'humour. Bruce passa nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un semblant d'ordre et le génie ce demandait si c'était possible d'être aussi sexy. Puis il ne le quitta pas des yeux quand celui-ci retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer avant de les remettre et de lui offrir, de nouveau, un large sourire, ce qui eu pour effet de troubler encore plus Tony.

\- Tu sais, si tu m'avait laissé le choix, je serais entré par la porte. Mais apparemment Monsieur Stark aime me mettre à l'épreuve. Répondit Bruce, gardant son sourire malicieux.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demander Bruce, tu avait le choix de ne pas entrer dans l'atelier quelque soit la manière. Argumenta Tony d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi Tony, et puis je suis plus têtu que toi. Rappela Bruce, ignorant l'agressivité de Tony

\- Je ne veut pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, ce n'est que passager. Murmura Tony en baissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Et pourtant c'est ce que je fais Tony, ne fais pas l'enfant, je sais que ce n'est pas une saute d'humeur éclaire, ça à l'air de t'affecter plus que tu ne le dis. Quoi qu'il en soit tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas la pour te juger, je suis là pour toi. Raisonna doucement Bruce.

De nouveau, Tony resta sans voix. Il était sûr qu'il avait trouvé le vrai Sherlock Holmes. Comment avait-il su aussi bien déduire sa situation aussi vite et aussi clairement ? Une fois de plus Bruce l'avait surpris, et il s'étonna d'aimer ça. C'était étrange, les yeux de Bruce semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, pas seulement des explications, mais une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir. Tony ne savait pas encore s'il devait tout dire à Bruce, ou garder en lui ce sentiment bien trop pesant pour lui seul.

\- Et bien... Commença Tony, mais il se mordit discrètement les lèvres, ayant peur de dire une bêtise

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais peur Tony ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, et ce qui sera dit ici, restera entre ces quatre murs. Encouragea Bruce

Le génie tritura ses doigts d'un air mal assuré qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il jura tout bas et détourna son regard de celui du physicien. Les yeux de Bruce semblaient brûler chaque parcelle de son visage tant ils étaient ardents. Il voulait n'être qu'une petite souris en ce moment même. Si il ne se reprenait pas tout de suite, il allait être réduit à être une petite fille terrifiée. Tony se moqua intérieurement de lui-même. C'était quand même un comble pour lui, génie milliardaire, philanthrope et play-boy, d'avoir peur d'un sentiment naturel. L'Amour... si essentiel et complexe à la fois. Enfin bref, il devait répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que le regard profond de Bruce cesse de lui scanner l'esprit.

\- Tony ? Reprit Bruce en posant doucement sa main sur l'avant bras de Tony

Le génie se figea à ce contact. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Bruce ? Il n'était pourtant pas vraiment très tactile comme personne. Un frisson lui parcouru l'épiderme,la main de Bruce émanait une chaleur douce et apaisante. Il regarda le physicien qui n'avait pas brisé le contact visuel avec lui.

\- Ce serait une bêtise de te le dire. Répondit Tony d'un ton se voulant neutre

\- Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est une bêtise si je ne l'ai pas encore entendu. Répliqua du tac-au-tac Bruce

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Assura Tony avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot Tony ? Rétorqua Bruce en haussant un sourcil

\- Et si je te disais oui ? Affirma Tony avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant avant de partir dans un grand fou rire. C'était libérateur. Tout les deux avaient besoin de ce moment de détente. La tension était tellement élevée qu'ils se rendirent compte immédiatement le bien fou que cela leur faisaient. Cependant la main de Buce n'avait toujours pas quittée le bras de Tony. Elle semblait avoir trouvée le parfait endroit pour se reposer. Le génie et le physicien se calmèrent doucement mais gardait tout de même un beau sourire sur leurs lèvres.

* * *

Bruce appréciait la peau sous ses doigts douce, ferme et pratiquement imberbe. Il sentait le léger frisson que sa main provoquait chez le génie et cela n'en était que plus délectable. Le sourire du génie face à lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait le don de détendre l'ambiance même dans la pire des situations. Mais il sentait la confusion émanant de l'esprit du génie. Il savait que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui, lui qui avait si souvent le contrôle de la situation, se retrouvait confronté à ses sentiments. C'était un peu le monde à l'envers, mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Bruce.

\- Que cache tu Tony ? Reprit Bruce, plus déterminé que jamais

\- C'est un secret. Répondit le génie

\- Comme la nuit dernière ? Questionna Bruce, faisant référence à la nuit dans son laboratoire

\- C'est en lien en effet. Soupira Tony en fixant un point au loin

\- Donc cela me concerne ? Émit Bruce

Devant le silence éloquent de Tony, le cœur du physicien se mit à battre presque douloureusement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Inspirer, expirer. Cela faisait si longtemps que la passion ne lui avait pas prit le ventre, invitant d'avec elle d'agréable papillons virevoltant furieusement de joie. Le léger rouge colorant les joues de Tony ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées.

\- Tu ne devrait pas t'occuper de cela Bruce. Souffla Tony

\- Sans doute mais cela ne réponds pas à ma question. Continua Bruce,

\- Sans doute que je n'est pas envie de répondre à cette question. Reprit Tony

\- Mais tu sais pertinemment que je le saurait tôt ou tard. Argumenta le physicien

\- Ne cessera tu jamais de vouloir savoir ? Soupira Tony en haussant les yeux aux ciel

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis très têtu. Rappela Bruce, un sourire en coin

Le regard que lui lança Tony était rempli d'incompréhension. Bruce soupira, cette conversation ne les menait à rien. Il devait faire quelque chose avant que Tony ne s'enferme d'en un mutisme enfantin. Et puis au point ou il en était, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis il n'avait plus rien à perdre donc ce n'était pas pour le déranger. Il regarda une dernière fois Tony avant de se décider. Le génie de son cœur avait l'air d'un enfant au aboie, il était tendu à l'extrême et son air indécis et perdu rendait son visage presque candide. C'était étrange à voir, mais pas désagréable à la vue, surtout du point de vue de Bruce. Le physicien se leva donc, suivi du regard par Tony. Il se rapprocha légèrement du génie et se pencha vers lui, avant que Tony n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit il déposa un doux et léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever et de se diriger rapidement vers la porte.

\- Je t'ai encore mâché le travail Tony, si cela continue, je vais commencer à douter de ta superbe intelligence ! Lança ironiquement Bruce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui

Il s'adossa à la porte et souffla un grand coup avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, ni pourquoi, mais il l'avait fait. Le contact de ses lèvres restait gravé dans son esprit, ne cherchant aucunement à s'échapper. Maintenant qu'il y avait gouter il voulait plus que cet avant goût de café sucré que le génie lui avait laissé. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le bleu perçant de yeux entourés d'une chevelure flamboyante, un demi sourire ornait ses lèvres. Le physicien poussa son énième soupire, il n'avait pas fini de s'expliquer.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur:  Chapite 6 et dernier chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ;) Et bientôt de retour pour nouvelle histoire ! :D

 _ **Holyblue:**_ Je les trouve chou aussi, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble ! ;) et merci beaucoup pour le conseils, en effet ça marche super bien ;D J'espère que j'ai fait un peu moins de fautes quand même :S et je suis super contente que la fic te plaise, voici la suite et fin, en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours, Si tu as des idées sur un couple que tu apprécie, je suis preneuse ! ;) en tout cas bisous tout plein ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **Face-à-face**

Satané Bruce ! Tony fulminait. Il faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage. Le génie comprenait de moins en moins cet homme qui le faisait tant chavirer. Et ce baiser... Cet instant qui n'avait duré que quelque secondes mais qui avait pourtant paru une éternité. Tony s'asseya lourdement en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Tout ça le dépassait un peu trop et il ne savait pas encore si il devait plonger dedans la tête la première ou se résigner. Mais la première solution était la meilleure, il ne pouvait plus reculer, Bruce lui avait enfin confirmé ce dont il avait le plus peur. D'un autre côté Bruce n'avait pas tort , il l'avait bien aidé. Tony se demandait comment avait fait le physicien pour être aussi franc et direct, alors que lui-même c'était empêtré dans la situation.

En y repensant, il avait aimé ce contact avec le physicien. Ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes avaient provoqué une explosion intense de sens qui s'éveillèrent en lui, et qui finirent directement dans son bas ventre. Sa main toujours aussi chaude et douce posée sur son bras, lui avait envoyé des frissons électrique dans tout le corps. Diable ce que Bruce pouvait être entreprenant sans même le savoir ! Ou alors sans doute qu'il le savait, et qu'il avait très bien joué son coups.

Le temps n'était maintenant plus à la réflexion, il aimait cet homme brillant et ne comptait pas le laisser partir. Tony se leva brusquement de sa chaise et parti rapidement vers la porte de l'atelier. Il ouvrit celle-ci et resta sur le pas. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda autours de lui avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivé à destination il entendit distinctement deux voix s'élever dans les airs. Il se rapprocha doucement, et ce plaqua derrière le mur pour écouter la conversation. Une douce voix féminine semblait prendre la parole. Tony n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour deviner qu'elle appartenait à la terrible Natasha. Mais le cœur du génie se mit à battre à la chamade quand la seconde voix s'imposa, grave et posée, son physicien. Il ne semblaient pas d'accord. Tony était trop loin pour discerner distinctement les propos des deux protagonistes.

« Hulk », « fonder » « Tony » étaient les mots qui ressortaient le plus souvent. Il parlait donc de lui . Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il est vrai que après ce qui c'était passé dans l'atelier, Natasha avait du remarqué quelque chose. Ah ! Quelle femme ! Si observatrice et déductive ! Tony esquissa un sourire. Elle était très forte pour soutirer des informations, et le pauvre Bruce devait avoir bien du mal à soutenir ce regard inquisiteur ! Il le savait pour en avoir récemment les frais à cause des dernières gaufres que Tony avait mangé, elle n'avait tardé à le faire craquer. Le génie fut tiré de ses pensées par des pas qui s'approchèrent de lui, il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'un Clint apparemment très joyeux vint lui donner une tape vigoureuse dans le dos.

\- Et bah alors ! Comme ça on écoute au mur ! S'exclama Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Chuuuuuuuuut ! Gronda Tony en lui faisant signe de se taire.

\- Tss tu n'est pas discret non plus, cela fait plus d'une demie-heure que je t'observe, on dirait une petite adolescente qui écoute un garçon en cachette ! Répondit Clint en rigolant.

\- Idiot ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! S'exclama Tony, avant de remarquer son erreur et de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche.

Mais Clint ne l'écoutait plus il regardait un point derrière Tony. Le génie regarda donc derrière lui et vit Natasha adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux était aussi tranchants que du métal et la semis pénombre ne faisait qu'accentuer la supériorité de celle-ci par rapport à eux. Tony et Clint déglutirent dans un parfais ensemble. Natasha s'avança et ils reculèrent, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les jaugèrent avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Niveau discrétion, ça laisse encore à désirer. Pensa Natasha tout haut.

\- C'est pas moi c'est lui ! Répondit Clint en pointant Tony d'un air enfantin

\- Hey ! S'exclama Tony en lançant un regard noir à Clint.

\- Bref, Clint avec moi ! Ordonna Natasha en prenant Clint par l'oreille

\- Aiiiiiie ! Pas par l'oreille ! Tu sais très bien que je ne le supporte pas ! Implora Clint en gigotant pour se défaire de l'emprise de fer de la femme.

\- Raison de plus ! Et toi Tony, ne le laisse pas partir ou tu auras affaire à moi. Affirma Natasha en fixant son regard déterminé dans celui perplexe du génie.

Puis Natasha partit en traînant un Clint au bord de l'évanouissement, mais elle se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un clin d 'œil à Tony. Le génie resta les bras ballant devant ce qui venait de se passer puis il se reprit en secouant légèrement la tête. Il se dirigea à pas lent vers la cuisine et ouvra doucement la porte et la referma soigneusement à double tours pour ne pas être dérangé. Il savait que Bruce était la, il le sentait. En effet il n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'il vit Bruce de dos, faisant face à l'immensité de la ville. Il avait les mains dans le dos et paraissait tellement droit qu'on aurait cru à une haute personne de la haute société, le costume en moins.

Cela amusa Tony qui se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire en coin. Il adopta la même démarche silencieuse et calme que Bruce. Il remarqua en s'approchant que Bruce était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher encore plus de Bruce et de se pencher vers l'oreille de celui-ci.

\- Tu es parti quand ça devenait intéressant, tu me déçois mon cher Bruce. Murmura Tony au creux de son oreille.

* * *

\- Alors, toujours et encore des secrets ? Souffla Natasha à l'intention de Bruce

Bruce se redressa un peu contre la porte de l'atelier de Tony et accrocha le regard de Natasha. Elle avait les bras croisés et ses fouillait son esprit sans aucune gène. Son visage avait prit les traits de la détermination et Bruce savait de quoi elle était capable pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mieux valait donc coopérer avant de finir avec une fourchette rouillée dans les yeux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des secrets à proprement parler, c'est juste... plus compliqué. Expliqua Bruce en essayant de regarder autre chose.

Natasha soupira d'un air désespéré et leva les yeux au ciel par la même occasion. Puis elle prit le bras de Bruce avant de le tirer en direction de la cuisine. Il se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir. Une fois arrivé elle referma derrière lui et se mit dos au mur avant de continuer à le fixer

\- En quoi est-ce compliqué ? Vous êtes tout les deux amoureux, vous êtes justes trop idiots pour vous en rendre compte. Rétorqua Natasha

\- Mais ce n'est pas si simple ! Ce n'est pas facile non plus. Affirma Bruce en frottant ses yeux d'un air fatigué

\- Je n'est pas dit ça Bruce, j'ai simplement dit qu'il fallait ce rendre à l'évidence, vous êtes dans une impasse et vous êtes tout les deux coincés. Il faut juste débloquer la situation, pour que vous soyez enfin heureux sans vous cacher chacun de votre côté. Répliqua la belle rousse d'un ton plus doux

\- -J'ai peur ! Oui j'ai peur ! Peur de le blesser ! Que l'Autre l'attaque et que je ne puisse rien faire... Je ne peux pas.. Je ne sais plus.. J'ai l'impression de faire n'importe quoi en ce moment, je ne suis pas capable de fonder quoi que se soit avec quelqu'un ! Assura Bruce en exécutant quelque gestes fatigué

\- Hey, hey, calme toi Bruce, tu as l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais il est sûr que tu ne le seras pas si tu ne t'en persuade pas. Et puis même si Hulk est brutal et violent, il ne fera jamais de mal à Tony, car Tony n'a pas peur de lui. Soit juste toi même, met tes problèmes de côtés et occupe toi de Tony, fonde quelque chose d'incassable avec lui, il en à besoin, essaye au moins, qu'est ce que cela va te coûter ? Fait le pour lui. Affirma Natasha en lui prenant les épaules et le regardant avec douceur.

Bruce mit un temps à percuter avant d'enregistrer ce que disait la jeune femme. Elle avait plus que raison. Il fallait qu'il fasse face une fois pour toute à ses sentiments. Il offrit un large un sourire à Natasha avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte de nounours. Il sentit la belle rousse tendue, se détendre progressivement. Elle était peu habituée à ce genre de gestes.

\- Merci Natasha, tu es vraiment superbe ! S'exclama Bruce en la libérant

\- Je sais, en tout cas j'en connais un qui est impatient de te voir, ça fait plus de dix minutes que Tony nous écoute. Répondit Natasha, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

Bruce se raidit progressivement, mal à l'aise. Il allait être une fois de plus en tête à tête.

\- Détends toi, tout va bien se passer, surtout ne le laisse pas réfléchir. Fonce ! Ordonna Natasha

Bruce hocha la tête et la regarda partir en direction du couloir après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe. Le physicien n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, Natasha avait réglée une situation compliquée en moins de vingt minutes. Il esquissa un large sourire, elle le surprendra toujours. Il laissa dériver ses yeux sur l'immense ville qui s'étendait à perte d'horizons. Elle était magnifique. Le soleil déclinait pour laisser place à un bleu encore timide. Il entendit la porte et les pas de Tony qui se dirigeait vers lui mais ne tenta rien, il le laissa venir à lui. Il senti le souffle du génie dans son cou avant qu'il ne murmure doucement contre son oreille.

Il se retourna donc vers Tony, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Puis sans que Tony ne puisse rien tenter, il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis il approfondit le baiser mêlant sa langue à la danse, danse qui devint bien vite plus ardente. Les deux hommes durent se séparer, le souffle leurs faisant défaut. Tony regarda Bruce d'un air complètement épanouit mais un peu perdu. Tony ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Le physicien glissa donc une main dans les cheveux du génie.

\- Je suis désolé que tu es été déçu, mais je compte bien vite réparer cette petite erreur. Souffla Bruce en fixant Tony avec un regard de prédateur

Une légère rougeur prit place sur les joues du génie. Bruce posa une fois de plus ses lèvres, le plus doucement possible, sur celles du génie. Plus jamais il ne fuirait.


	7. Merci !

_**Hello everebodyy ! Je voulais juste remercier tout ceux qui avaient suivie la fic et laisser des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Surtout que j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire !**_

 _ **Je me met de suite à ma nouvelle fic sur un nouveau couple que j'aime beaucoup mais qui est assez rare aussi ! Suspense ! Juste un indice, une des personne du couple est notre cher Loki, maintenant je vous laisse imaginer la suivante ! ;)**_

 _ **En tout cas bonne journée/ nuit à tout le monde et je fait tout plein de bisous !**_

 _ **Mero :**_ _ **Merci pour tout les conseil que tu m'as donner, je vais faire plus attention maintenant, et je suis heureuse que ma petite histoire t'es plus ! A très bientôt ! Bisous;)**_

 _ **Blue and Green Converse**_


End file.
